


A Singular Path

by mawmawile



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Vision, Gen, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: For a moment, she Saw a frail off-road in the corners of her Vision. For a moment, the world started to shift into something new and beautiful and uncharted. But there was only one way this story would play out, no matter how curious she became.





	A Singular Path

For the first time, there was a fork in the road. The path was frail and thin, barely clinging onto the ground, but it nevertheless was there. She paused, taking a moment to Watch in wonder at this new branch. What did this mean? Was it her Vision failing her?

Like all gems, Sapphire continues her gait and walks the same road she always has.

“Sapphire—” The heavy voice cut through her Vision.

She approached the blue palanquin, the transparent blue curtains fluttering slightly in the breeze.

Her diamond spoke. “What will happen here?”

The stray road lingered in her mind. “Before the rebels are cornered, they will destroy the forms of seven gems, including two of my ruby guards, and myself. Then they will be captured, and the rebellion ends here.”

“Thank you, Sapphire. That will be all.”

She stepped away, returning to her place.

The rebels attacked, destroying the ruby fusion. The pearl pointed a sword at Sapphire. One of the defused rubies pushed Sapphire out of the way—This wasn’t right. The future never changes.

The rebels attacked, in reality.

Her diamond left the Cloud Arena in her palanquin. Seeing the rebels in person was very different than Seeing them in the future.

Rose Quartz stood tall and confident, her form only changing by the breeze. The pearl beside her stood with the same demeanor, and the sight would be laughable had Sapphire been anywhere else.

Her guards all came together and fused, just as she had Saw. Rose Quartz had all the power and strength as a proper quartz, ripping apart the fusion with ease.

The pearl, noticing this, leapt forward. The pearl pointed a sword at Sapphire. Behind her, Sapphire caught a glance at the still standing ruby guard deftly escaping from Rose Quartz.

Just as she Saw, the pearl swept the blade over her, destroying her form.


End file.
